


Seven Days

by shirasade



Series: Seven Days [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week. Hobbit fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Started this little series as a birthday present for blythely, but also as happy Monaboyd for domhobbitzes.

Monday morning, Dom woke up in a very bad mood, which was not surprising because it was only 4.30 in the morning after all.  
They had had the weekend off, and the hobbits (including Orli, of course) had gone on a road trip from Nelson over to Taranaki for some surfing. Looking back at it they seemed to have spent more time in the car and on the ferry than in the water, so Dom did not feel particularly relaxed. On top of that he‘d fallen off his board once too often and now sported an ugly bruise on his shoulder. The others had found it all incredibly funny (especially Billy, the wanker, who hardly ever fell anymore), but it had made for a very uncomfortable night for Dom who always slept curled up on his side.

Therefore it was a very grumpy Dom who climbed in Billy‘s car, his „good morning“ more a grunt than anything else. But Billy only grinned at him (much too cheerful for Dom‘s taste) and wished him „A very good morning indeed, Dommie-lad...“, slapping him on the back in a friendly fashion.

The gesture was lost on Dom, because Billy had managed to hit him right on his bruise. „Bloody hell, Bill -- that fucking hurt!“ Angrily he shook off Billy‘s hand, shooting him a dark look.

Venting his frustration should have made him feel better, but one look at the suddenly rigid set of Billy‘s shoulders (telling Dom clearly that his friend was trying not to let Dom get to him) caused all anger to evaporate instantly, leaving Dom feeling like a piece of shit. It was not often that Billy had a good morning (he hated getting up just as much as the other hobbits), and with his childish outburst Dom had gone and ruined it.

Dom didn‘t waste any time feeling guilty, though, he simply reached over and pulled Billy in a tight hug, ignoring the pain in his stretched shoulder.

„Aww, I‘m an ass -- I just had a crappy night and needed someone to be mean to... Should have saved that for Lij, though. The boy needs someone to needle him into wakefulness!“

Wrapped in Dom‘s arms, Billy‘s chuckles were muffled, his breath hot and wet against Dom‘s neck -- and Monday morning suddenly not so bad anymore.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday found Billy slightly hung over, a fact that he blamed completely on Dom, who had after all been the one to drag him to the pub in the evening. Had it been up to Billy, he'd have been more than happy to spend an evening in front of the telly watching a taped football game of Celtic. He found that kind of behavior much more fitting after a 14-hour-day.  
But no, instead he had found himself sitting in a smoky room full of Kiwis, a local band trying hard to be heard. Dom had made it his job to make sure that Billy always had a full glass in front of him and had kept up a running commentary of the people around them, secure in the knowledge that no one would be able to understand what he was saying over the noise. And, much to his surprise, Billy had enjoyed himself thoroughly.

The music had been pretty good, the people friendly, and it had been simply nice to spend some not work-related time with his best mate. They seemed to be together almost 24/7 these days, but most of the time surrounded by others. Sometimes Elijah's endless chatter about the most insane things, Orli's wild theories and stories about cast and crew, and Sean's quiet and steady influence made Billy forget how much he loved spending time just with Dom.

Hopping up and down in his big Feet to keep from freezing to the spot, Billy looked over to where Dom was standing talking animatedly to one of the gaffers. Yep, last night had been worth feeling lousy this morning. But he sure as hell was not going to tell Dom this -- ordering him around to fetch him water ("Is your fault that I feel like crap, after all!") was way too much fun.

Billy suspected he should feel bad about using Dom's tendency to feel guilty about the smallest things, but seeing as it got him all kinds of nice things, from a waterboy to the patented Dom!hugs to the best foot rubs in New Zealand... Just thinking of Dom's strong hands kneading Billy's tired feet made Billy feel more relaxed and sent some very nice tingles over his body.  
Before he met Dom, he had never thought of his feet as sensitive. Now, when he could coerce Dom into massaging them (or when Dom offered it freely, mostly after a couple of beers after a long day of shooting), Billy found his thoughts wander into all kinds of interesting directions...

Staggering under a sudden weight on his back, Billy noticed that he had gained a Dom sized backpack. Dom had obviously become bored and decided to come over and bother Billy, jumping on his back and making loud horse noises, his Feet prodding Billy's sides.

"Oi, Dom -- gentle! Take pity on my poor head, will ya?" Billy exclaimed and proceeded to lower Dom to the ground -- carefully so as to not damage his costume.

Dom looked up at him from below his Merry curls, grinning contritely. "Sorry, Bills..."

Billy couldn't help but smile back, the picture in front of him too appealing to resist. He helped Dom up, noticing again how strong and big his hands were as they gripped his own firmly.

"Well, my friend -- how about you make it up to me tonight by giving me a footrub?"

One of these days Billy would have to do something about those ideas of his...


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at Teh Happeh. Plus, things are heating up... ;)

Wednesday was a pretty weird day for Dom.  
That had several reasons, but most of all he didn't see Billy all day, because they had to shoot separate scenes in different sets. It felt surprisingly strange to be on his own (not that he ever really was, not with so many people involved, but still), making Dom uncomfortably aware of the fact that they'd soon be shooting at different ends of the country and not just of the city.  
How would he live through a day of gruelling action shoots without Billy to share it with and to make him smile when he was tired, dirty and simply sick of it all? Dom found that he didn't really want to know.

So Dom walked around all day feeling more than a little sorry for himself and going through one of those "lonely-in-the-middle-of-a-crowd“ experiences (which probably fit in pretty well with the way Merry felt, come to think of it, so maybe it had all been an evil plot from Peter). On top of that came that he was had actually set out this morning with the intent of trying to avoid thinking of Billy, meaning that naturally the stupidest things reminded him of his friend. Like an empty styrofoam cup standing somewhere, just begging to be used as a Cup implement, or like the sound of one of the sound technicians laughing giddily, reminding Dom of Billy's infectious giggle. Or simple the light limey green color of one of the prop leaves, bringing to mind the incredible shade of green Billy's eyes got sometimes when he was happy. All in all, things seemed to have conspired against Dom's plan on steering his thoughts well away from everything Billy.

What did Billy have to go and make everything complicated, anyway? All Dom had done was give him one of his patented footrubs (only to make things up to Billy, of course, not because he enjoyed them), holding Billy's feet in his lap, for a change neither one of them feeling the need to talk. It had been a nice, relaxed atmosphere, and Dom had gotten lost in the task of rubbing, stretching, kneading Billy's feet from ankle to toe (feet so slim and surprisingly soft-skinned under his fingers), and had listened with satisfaction to the small sounds of pleasure escaping Billy (whose voice seemed to be made for those little noises - not that Dom cared).  
When the sounds had ceased, Dom had looked up, expecting Billy to be asleep. Instead, he had been met with a look so intense, it hit Dom like a wave, stealing his breath and leaving him weak and defenseless.

This was the point where Dom usually tried to stop his train of thought, jerking his unruly mind back into the safe waters of script changes and blue screen action. But Billy's green-eyed gaze (never had Dom seen those eyes so dark before) always lured him back into remembering.  
Remembering the gasp that escaped him when Billy slid one of his feet just a bit farther, resting it in the V of Dom's legs. Remembering the fact that Billy kept his gaze, waiting for a move from Dom that never came (he'd been paralyzed, whether by surprise or anticipation not even Dom was sure), and then pressed his toes against the quickly forming hardness in behind Dom's zipper. He moved them rhythmically, in a way that caused Dom to close his eyes (shutting out those eyes, those half-parted lips, that telltale bulge in Billy's jeans) and lie back his head.

It had been over much too quick (not his best performance, that was for sure), and Dom had opened his eyes again, meeting Billy's half-pleased, half-aroused smile. And how could he not have returned the favor, not have leaned over and unzipped Billy, wrapping his hand around him, causing him to make more of those noises until he shuddered and let go, relaxing under Dom's touch?

Dom was not quite sure how he had gotten out of Billy's apartment and back to his place, but it had been surprisingly un-awkward and relaxed (it might even have involved a small kiss on a sleepy Billy's half-open lips). The awkwardness hadn't hit him until this morning, as a matter of fact, when he realized that he wouldn't see Billy today and therefore would not have to talk about what had happened. Which was another reason why this Wednesday was pretty weird for Dom. Because he found that maybe talking about it (everyone knew that friendships were very much complicated by sex, after all) was not what he wanted at all.

Instead, Dom realized that he very much wanted to see what other noises Billy could make when prompted the right way. Maybe he should give Billy a call tonight...


	4. Thursday

Thursday had been dreaded by Billy, for no other reason than that he'd be seeing Dom again for the first time after... Well, after.  
Not that Dom's reaction to Billy's surprise attack had been discouraging (in fact, Billy still got shivers all over when he remembered it -- which he did frequently), but this was Dom, after all, who was known to often act first and think later. And he had had a whole day of thinking and adding things up in that pretty head of his -- so what if he had ended up regretting what had happened?  
He had kind of hoped that Dom would call him, or drop by unexpectedly, to talk or maybe even repeat what had happened on Tuesday (oh, wouldn't that be nice!). But shooting had been long finished, Billy had showered and eaten, the news had been over -- and no sign of Dom. So finally Billy had crept into his bed, wrapped his arms around his spare pillow and tried to imagine that it was Dom.

He had woken up already worrying about what would happen when he saw Dom again, and had been ready to leave much too early. Which is why he was sitting in his car, parked in front of Dom's place, and waited for Dom to appear, feeling his stomach tie itself into painful knots. He almost felt like before an important audition, or like the time he had seen Elijah and Dom exchange secretive glances and had known that sooner or later one of their elaborate schemes was bound to explode all over him (or trip him, or cause him to lose his pants -- whatever those two almost-teenagers considered a good practical joke).

Billy had just stopped himself from chewing on his fingernails and started drumming impatiently against the steering wheel instead, when he saw Dom step out of the door and come towards the car. Peering through the darkness, he tried to make out the expression on Dom's face -- unsuccessfully because Dom was wrapped in a scarf (actually, it appeared to be one of Billy's that he'd missed for quite a while), so there was no help but to wait until Dom got in the car. Which he did with an unreadable look on his face.

Billy got the feeling that he was in trouble. He could barely stand to meet Dom's stormy grey eyes and fixed his gaze on his scarf instead (he had to admit that Dom looked better in it than he did, so he might let him keep it).

"Billy, I've done some thinking..."

Uh, oh -- Billy did not like the sound of this at all. Would Dom maybe not go on if Billy faked a heart attack, or epilepsy?

"Would you look at me? Because I really want to talk to you about Tuesday night."

Dom had obviously turned into a girl, so probably not even a heart attack would make him stop before he had had his "talk", so Billy resigned himself to his fate and raised his eyes to meet Dom's. There was a strange gleam in them, and Billy tried to figure out what it meant -- did Dom want to kill him, or...

Or kiss him.

Which he was doing right now, all lips and tongue and teeth, elbow hitting the horn and knee poking into Billy's side. Billy was so surprised it took him a while to catch on, but when he did, he responded in kind, wrapping his hands around Dom's head and pulling him closer, until he was lying almost on top of Billy on the driver's seat.

Billy's senses were full with Dom, practically on sensory overload, taking in everything at one -- his tastesmellsound, heavy (hard) body, and the way he rested a lot of his weight on his arms, trying hard not to crush Billy completely. A heart attack from sheer bliss seemed a distinct possibility to Billy, so he pulled away a bit (not an easy thing when Dom was all but fighting to keep him close), but kept his arms wrapped securely around Dom, who was looking at him with a mix of triumph and awe.

"Ahh, you are much better than my pillow!" Billy had not meant to say this out loud, but he was rewarded with an adorably confused look from Dom, so he didn't mind making a fool out of himself too much. "Now, tell me what you wanted to talk about, you mean heartless bastard -- you really had me worried there!"

Dom grinned at him, no trace of bad conscience evident. "Well, I was going to call you last night, but I figured I had to pay you back for Tuesday. There I was, massaging you in total innocence, while you were having all kinds of kinky thoughts in that dirty mind of yours..."

That one was simply too good to pass up, so Billy slid one hand down Dom's body and slipped a couple of fingers inside the back of his pants, causing him to gasp and swallow hard. "And knowing you you're just waiting for me to show you what exactly I was thinking of, aren't you, Dommie-lad..."

"Dead right", Dom groaned as Billy's fingers traced his butt crack and buried his face in Billy's neck, starting to rock slowly against Billy's thigh.

Billy was very tempted to give in and stay in the car forever (or at least until after a couple of very satisfying orgasms), but he knew Peter would have their hide for being late once again. Sometimes it sucked to be a responsible adult, but with a sigh he pushed Dom away and straightened in his seat.

"I'm afraid this'll have to wait. But if you're a good boy, you'll get a nice reward..."

Turning the key in the ignition Billy met Dom's heated gaze, and decided that Thursday might not be so bad after all.


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... What to say about this part? It's pretty much smut (does that still qualify as happeh? hope so!). And a bit of Merry/Pippin kinkiness. Because this Billy is one kinky bugger, as Dom can testify... *g*

Friday afternoon found Dom wet, dirty and tired once more, wishing for nothing more than the day to be over. Sometimes he really wondered what had made him accept a job where he had to work more weekends than not in a country where it rained much too often.  
Wrapping himself in his blanket he looked around the set, over to where Billy was standing, discussing something about his body stance with tiny Fon. There was something unbearably cute about the way he gesticulated and walked around in circles around his size-double while wearing full Pippin gear, and Dom felt a tearing at his heart that surprised him by its strength. Was he supposed to feel this way about Billy, even if their relationship had taken some unexpected (and deliciously sexy) turns in the last couple of days?

Just then Billy looked up and grinned at Dom, who flushed guiltily at being caught staring, a flush that deepened when Billy clapped Fon on the shoulder and walked ('sauntered' would be the more appropriate term, Dom decided) over to Dom, eyes alight with a gleam that Dom had already learned to recognize as promise. He shivered and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Billy stopped right in front of him, his costume getting drenched in the awful drizzle, and Dom almost reflexively opened his blanket and wrapped it around them both. They had done this so often, it should have been the most normal thing in the world -- Merry and Pippin sharing body warmth. Only, Dom didn't feel very much like responsible Merry right now, and Billy most definitely lacked Pippin's innocence (or would Pippin have slid his hands beneath Merry's waistcoat and shirt, cold fingers grazing already hard nipples?), so the heat of Billy's body so close to his caused Dom's pants to get suddenly a lot tighter and his breathing to become laboured.

"Well, Dommie-lad -- you were a very good boy yesterday and more than deserved your reward last night..." Billy was almost purring, and Dom had to close his eyes to stop them from fastening on Billy's lips. But before his closed eyes he relived again his 'reward' (Billy in front of Dom, oh god, on his knees, his lips wrapped around Dom's aching hardness -- and fuck, this was not helping!), and a strangled sound which might have been Billy's name escaped him.

Billy didn't seem to notice, his fingers (getting warmer all the time, almost seeming to burn on Dom's skin) still playing lazily on Dom's chest. "But you know what, Dom? Today I don't feel like being a good boy at all."

And with that Billy ground his hips against Dom's, who had to hold onto Billy or else his legs would have given way (thank god for blankets, Dom thought feverishly) as hard met hard and Billy leaned forward and nipped Dom's neck.

This did it for Dom. He pulled Billy over to their trailer as if a band of Uruks were behind them. Who cared what it looked like -- Billy didn't seem to care at least, kissing Dom almost before the door was closed. It was wet and coldhot, with much more teeth than before, and Dom found that he quite liked being bitten by this new Billy, who was all hunger and demand. Dom's back collided painfully with a wall, and he grunted into Billy's mouth, hips bucking up violently, almost despite himself. Out of his mind, he was being driven out of his mind with lust and want and naked need (naked, he wanted Billy naked, wanted to be naked against him -- under him).

With fumbling fingers Dom tried to get rid of at least Billy's (Pippin's) jacket and shirt, but Billy caught his hands in his and forced him still. "No time!" he hissed against Dom's mouth, ducking his head to bite down on Dom's neck again. Dom whimpered in protest, a protest that died a quick and painless death when Billy brought his knee up between Dom's legs, grinding hard and purposefully against him.

Even the little coherency that Dom had had left him abruptly as he felt himself crashing towards the edge. Otherwise he would definitely have killed Billy (or at least taken control) when he suddenly stopped all movement. He even released Dom's hands, which came to rest on his shoulders, tangling loosely in his Pippin curls, grabbing a hold of Dom's wig instead (careful not to tear it off -- how could he still think?).

His face was so close to Dom's that his features got kind of blurry. He suddenly looked different, younger, more innocent (like Pippin, Dom recognized) and his voice was soft and decidedly Tookish as he spoke: "Do you want to come wearing your costume, Dommie? Do you want to come as Merry?"

Billy's words were completely at odds with his transformation into Pippin and should have turned Dom off (who had ever heard of gay hobbits, after all?), but Dom couldn't suppress a violent shiver as goosebumps formed all over his body and his cock twitched at the idea of young Pippin making his Merry lose control and let go.

Dom hardly recognized his own voice as he answered (it was Merry's voice, he realized, slipping out as if it was the most natural thing in the world): "Yes! Fuck yes -- please, Pip, make me come!"

Billy shuddered against Dom, still pinning him against the wall with his body, as if he had not after all expected Dom to play along. But he caught himself quickly and started smiling the sweet yet mischievous smile Dom had only seen during shooting before. Again, Dom shivered and licked his lips helplessly.

As Billy leaned in to kiss Dom again, it felt completely different -- there was none of Billy's heat and hunger and instead all of Pippin's devotion and love for Merry, and the fingers slipping into Dom's (Merry's) pants were firm as they wrapped around Dom's cock but slower and much gentler than any of their earlier encounters. Dom had never felt anything so sexy before (so what if he imagined it was real).

Still kissing Billy deeply (needing him, needing his breath, his warmth, his saltysweet taste) Dom came with a final spasm. He couldn't hear his own voice ("Pip, oh Pip!") over the rushing of his blood as he spurted over Billy's hand and into his pants, dimly aware that this was going to be an uncomfortable afternoon but not able to care. Billy's body (still grinding against him, faster and faster) was the only thing that kept him upright.

He managed wrap his arms around him, moving his thigh rhythmically. "Come for me, Pippin -- come for your Merry..." And with a moan, muffled by Dom's mouth, Billy complied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Back to the set!" someone yelled, and Billy, broke their kiss to grin up at Dom and giggle (Billy's giggle, unmistakably).

"Well, this was definitely worth the discomfort", he stated, kissing Dom once more before straightening his clothes and wig and walking out of the trailer, leaving Dom standing there still in a daze. Finally Dom shook himself like a wet dog and made sure he looked alright (make-up would have to take care of his flushed face) before muttering "Kinky bugger" and following Billy out.

Dom already imagined what punishment would be appropriate for such a naughty boy...


	6. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit too late because I was at the John Howe exhibition in Gruyères yesterday. But hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway! (And domhobbitzes - there's *gasp* real sex! LOL)

Billy did not particularly enjoy working Saturdays (he was sane, after all), but this particular Saturday the fact that they had to work had caused (or served as excuse for) Dom to spend the night at Billy's place -- and for the first time in Billy's bed.  
Billy found that he could easily get used to sleeping with Dom -- and he even meant that in the literal sense. No matter how often he had imagined it, having the actual Dom there, all heavy limbs (arranged around Billy in a most agreeable fashion) and soft snoring (his chest lifting and sinking slowly beneath Billy's head), beat any fantasy by light-years.

Who cared about a nightly incident with the duvet when he could wake up to watch Dom sleep peacefully, completely at ease in Billy's bed, as if he belonged there? Billy knew he didn't, especially if it meant that he got to plant soft kisses all over Dom's bare chest and along his long neck, just to discover that Dom had woken up when a pair of strong hands were suddenly on Billy's butt, pushing him against a friendly morning erection.

"Huh, Dominic Monaghan up before the alarm clock -- now what could be the cause of such a momentous event?" Billy grinned before claiming Dom's mouth in a kiss, not caring about morning breath in the least (because he was busy rubbing his own hard-on against Dom's).

"Well, maybe the fact that I've got an extremely fuckable Scotsman in my bed..." Dom almost purred once they broke apart for a bit of necessary air. Billy most definitely could get used to that voice -- so much that he could see himself listening to it for the rest of his life (or until they were both so old that they could only croak).

"My bed, to be exact, Mr. Monaghan!" Billy simply couldn't help but tease Dom, it had become a kind of reflex during their months together.

A reflex that he might obviously come to regret, because Dom sat up suddenly, putting an end to the delicious friction. "If you're going to be like that, Mr. Boyd, I guess I'll have to get dressed and find myself someone else to fuck..."

Dom went so far as to actually make to get up, a move that Billy could only prevent by tackling him, causing him to fall back onto the bed with a thud. They ended up in a heap of tangled legs and arms, with elbows jammed into uncomfortable places and the wind knocked out of them both, which quickly turned to wrestling, panting and laughing as they both tried to get the upper hand.

Dom managed to finally hold Billy down by the sheer weight of his body, almost straddling him, his face only inches from Billy's, breath coming in gasps as he grinned down at him, his hands fixing Billy's arms over his head. Billy felt all his blood rush downwards and stopped struggling suddenly, licking his lips.

"Didn't I hear something about you fucking someone, Dommie-lad?" he asked with a smile, pushing his hips upwards.

Dom took a deep breath, his eyes turning a stormy-dark color as he fixed Billy with a look that sent shivers all over Billy's body. The air between them (all two inches of it) seemed to be prickling with promise and anticipation. Billy knew that it was really going to happen, that Dom would be inside him before long -- and he couldn't wait. It felt like something he had wished for for a long time.

"Do we have a volunteer?" Dom inquired, but dove down for a hard kiss before Billy could answer, leaving him breath- and speechless. Thus he only nodded weakly as Dom started grinding against him in earnest, the look on his face all intention. "Well, if that's the case... You still owe me something for yesterday anyway!"

That was more or less the last complete sentence spoken, it was all gasps and groans and four-letter-words as Dom set about driving Billy insane (not that Billy complained). Because they were still in bed there were not a lot of clothes to get rid of, a fact that Billy was profoundly grateful for. He tried to take in every detail of Dom's body, so familiar but yet altogether new, the planes and curves, soft skin and hard muscle -- but it was rather hard to pay attention when his senses were on Dom overload.

His whole body seemed to be on fire, it was hard to distinguish between lips (teeth) and hands, roaming at will over his body, and Billy bit his lips to keep from crying out (too early, too much, ohso good, Dom!). Then there were deft fingers on his butt, sliding into his hole (where did the lube come from? oh yes, Billy's bedside table), twisting and burning and brighthotpleasure, and Billy moaned as he let go completely. Dom smiled and leaned down to kiss him, fingers moved in and out of Billy, fucking him, closer and closer...

Then he stopped and Billy protested before realizing that this meant it was time (finally) and then lifted his legs on Dom's shoulders. Their eyes locked as Dom slid in, throwing his head back (never had Billy's name sounded so good to his ears), and then they were moving, back and forth, in and out, deep and deeper, everything Billy had dreamed of and more.

He came with Dom close behind him, despite both their efforts to keep going, to hold on a bit longer (don't be over yet!), waves of pleasure crashing over Billy, drowning him over and over again. He struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to see Dom, seeing the same thoughts reflected on Dom's face just before his arms gave way and he collapsed on top of Billy, kissing him sleepily, eyes soft and so warm (Billy's heart ached with it).

Sweat and semen glued them together, Billy's joints (ass) ached and he could hardly breathe (Dom was heavy, boneless), and they had to get up in half an hour -- but there was Dom, in his bed, in his arms, and this was the best Saturday ever.


	7. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it was done! Sunday will hopefully please you and not sicken you to death with its fluffy sweetness. There's sex there, too, but it's mostly shmoop of the tooth-breaking kind.

It had been hard, but Dom had managed to keep his hands off Billy (more or less -- who counted a quick make-out session in the make-up trailer?) all through Sunday.

They had been late on Saturday and had been forced to listen to one of Peter's little talks about commitment and punctuality, which had been directed mostly at Dom (totally unfair -- it had been Billy after all, who had fallen asleep and not woken Dom up in time). Peter seemed to believe that it had to be Dom's fault, as if Billy would never even think of doing anything irresponsible like being late if it wasn't for Dom.

And Billy, the smug (irresistibly cute) bastard had just stood there and put on his best innocent face. Well, Dom had gotten his revenge later that day, by filling Billy's shoes with foam, causing a certain small Scotsman to go ballistic on his ass (which was a lot of fun when it involved scarves and being on his knees in front of Billy). But at night Billy had sadistically refused to fuck Dom (exhausted my ass, Dom thought), so Sunday Dom had tried very hard to be good.

Luckily Billy seemed to acknowledge Dom's efforts, because he didn't seem to mind that he had grown a new body extension in shape of one very affectionate Dom (hey, they were hobbits after all - and hobbits cuddle, everyone knew that!), so Dom spent the day happily snuggling (Billy made a good pillow during afternoon naps, but Dom had already known that before), hugging and dragging Billy along at his hand (or his Pippin scarf, which was just too tempting).

Despite this, Dom was very happy when they were finally done for the day. With growing excitement (darn those tight jeans!) he heard Billy tell Elijah that they couldn't come to the pub, because they wanted to watch a football game. Elijah never watched football matches, not the real kind at least (and not even imaginary matches like this one), so this guaranteed them privacy, because Orli had a new girlfriend (boyfriend? whatever -- someone to keep him away from Billy's house tonight) and Beanie was back in England right now.

Dom was very much okay with this, and he showed his appreciation to Billy by kissing him senseless just as soon as they had closed the door behind them. Having a smart boyfriend was great! (Boyfriend?)

"Boyfriend?" Huh, Dom had not meant to say this out loud, but there it was, out in the open instead of out of sight in Dom's heart.

"What?" Billy looked at Dom with slightly dazed eyes, trying to jerk his mind around from kissing to talking. This was an opportunity for Dom to change the topic, to stop this conversation from happening. Only, Billy was really smart, because before Dom could think of a convincing lie, he put one and one together and obviously got Dom. "Boyfriend? You wanted to know if I was your boyfriend, Dom?"

Dom figured that the warm smile on Billy's face was a good sign, but Billy was a sweet man (well, sweet and kinky and occasionally sadistic), so Dom's "yes" still sounded pretty questioning, even to his own ears.

But Billy's smile simply got wider, and although all he said in return was "good", there was such a force behind that word, that Dom couldn't suppress a silly grin splitting his face from ear to ear (boyfriend! Billy was his boyfriend! yay!).

Then they were kissing again, and before long Billy's hands were freeing Dom and himself from his clothes while he led them to his bedroom, leaving a messy trail of shirts and shoes and jeans through his usually immaculate living room (which was the reason why they were at Billy's instead of Dom's in the first place). Dom himself was busy trying not to bump into any furniture and to kiss and touch every inch of Billy's skin he could get to while walking backwards.

When they finally reached the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed, Billy was leaning over Dom, and Dom thought with a clenching heart that he had never looked better (more beautiful, sexy, irresistible -- and all Dom's). His face was flushed, his eyes shining brightly with happiness and... love (had he ever looked at Dom like this before? had Dom been just too stupid to notice?), his hair was sticking out in all directions due to Dom's fingers, and his body was beautifully naked, light brown hair on white skin, strong muscles playing as he held himself above Dom in order to kiss, lick and nibble to his heart's content, driving Dom crazy in the process.

Not that Dom was complaining. He was trembling with need and want already, moving his hips (oh, the glory of friction!) and arching up whenever Billy hit a sensitive spot. He only had one complaint: "More! Need more! More of you, Billy! Need all of you..."

He seemed to be doing something right, at least, because Billy's groaned and claimed his lips in a kiss so deep Dom thought he might pass out, but Billy released him in time, using the time that Dom lay there gasping to reach for the lube. (Yes, he had a smart boyfriend, a wonderful boyfriend with lube and -- holy fuck, with fingers!) Who needed to be coherent in his head anyway when Billy was busy probing, preparing, generally fucking Dom out of his mind? Groans and curses and one-word-demands ("More! Harder! Now") sufficed completely.

Then there was a pause, and Dom opened his eyes, ready to complain loudly, but Billy was over him, propping up his legs and smiling down at him with such warmth, such happiness (lovelovelove) that instead he found himself whispering: "Love you, Billeh-mine..."

If Dom had thought that Billy was beautiful before, he would have to invent a new word to describe the wide smile that lit up Billy's face at his words. He was grinning so hard, Dom could have counted the fillings in his teeth if he had had a mind for it. But naturally he hadn't, because his whole mind was occupied with the sound of Billy's "Love you, too, Dom Dom Dommie..." Billy singsonged it, stretching the syllables, causing Dom to giggle despite himself.

But the giggling stopped abruptly as Billy's eyes turned a crazily green color and he slid into Dom without warning (deep, so fricking deep).

It was obvious right away to Dom that this was where Billy was supposed to be, buried inside Dom, face scrunched up in concentration as he waited patiently for Dom to start moving. Had Dom died and gone to heaven (could you have sex with Billy in heaven? because if not, Dom was not going!)? This felt right, so right that Dom wondered why they hadn't done this before.

Then he stopped wondering and thinking altogether, because moving with Billy, against Billy, felt even better if that was possible. Their rhythm was slow, but satisfyingly so, like the sea lapping against the beach, covering and retreating, covering and retreating, eternally. It reminded Dom of something else, too, felt so familiar ("Pip, my Pip!") and yet so exciting that he had to dig his hands in Billy's hips, concentrating on his grip to keep from coming too soon.

It was Billy's voice that urged him on ("do it, Dommie, come for me!"), telling him it was okay, and to the sound of Billy's crooning (Scottish really was made for sex!) he came, feeling Billy follow right after, shaking with relief and intense pleasurejoylove. It was perfect. Even Billy collapsing on top of him, knocking the breath out of him was perfect.

"Heh, you're heavy, you lazy git!" Dom's whining was not very impressive, though, because he nuzzled Billy's sweaty neck at the same time. Billy just smelled too nice not to -- like sweat and make-up and sex. And Billy. The Billy bit was Dom's favorite.

Billy smiled at him, rolling to the side and resting his head on Dom's chest in his usual sleeping position (they already had a sleeping position? wow!).

"M'sorry..." Billy murmured, voice already heavy with sleep, and leaned up to kiss Dom sweetly, before drifting off, his breath ghosting over Dom's bare chest and his cooling semen (they'd have to clean up later -- but not right now, not for anything in the world).

Snuggling closer to Billy, tangling their legs and wrapping his arms around him (when Billy woke up he'd certainly grin and call Dom the "human pretzel") until he could hardly tell where one of them ended and the other one started, Dom breathed in the sweet Billy smell and relaxed, mind already half-asleep. It already felt strange to imagine that just a week ago, Dom had never gone to sleep like this, had never known Billy's kisses, had never touched his body (how tragic!), had not loved and been loved like this (love -- the word still a cause of profound wonder for Dom).

One week. Seven days, that had changed everything. Dom sincerely hoped it was forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoying this with me - this is my longest Lotrips fic so far (I'm such a 1/1 girl), and I'm really grateful for your support in my endeavour to write silly/sweet/smutty fic totally lacking in depth, aka Teh Happeh... *g*


End file.
